


Enderman Endeavors

by KingOfTheGodComplex



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, DreamTeamSMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, dream team smp, dreamteam - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Dissociation, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Memory Loss, Nonbinary Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Other, Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29059887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfTheGodComplex/pseuds/KingOfTheGodComplex
Summary: A large theme in this is self-discovery and it's quite a peaceful read.A collection of Drabbles I have made after about 5 years of not writing fanfiction. This book includes chapters surrounding Ranboo, an Enderman Hybrid and his exploration of himself, him figuring out and learning things about his nature and his culture. Ranboo joins Philza and Technoblade and together they become a chosen makeshift family. Niki gives Ranboo his journal. Phil helps Ranboo use memory strings and accept himself.Headcannons include: Philza attaches himself to Ranboo because he is guilty from stabbing Wilbur and feels like a less-than father to Tommy, his adopted half-son. Tubbo is Jschlatt's biological father. Mob hybrids. Enderman have short-term memory loss once they leave the end, End-cities are civilized. Technoblade has trust issues.In this AU, Tubbo is a Ram hybrid, is Schlatt's son. Tommy was adopted but never truly saw Philza as a true son. Philza has wings. Technoblade is a piglin hybrid.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 194





	1. Rainstorms

**Author's Note:**

> Ranboo discovers rain and his odd love of the fear it brings him.

Ranboo had seemed to come out of nowhere when he joined the server. He had appeared in the small spawn center overnight, laid down in grass with nothing on him, he’d sat up, looked around, pupils crossed and sensitive to the bright light of the rising sun. Memory essentially wiped, he knew nothing of where he currently was, so he went exploring. Soon enough he was speaking to everyone who lived in this small city, being offered a home in an independent state, L’manberg, he was learning the lifestyle here.   
This of course came with it’s cons, living around people meant he went from someone who was never present in the eyes of anyone to a young lad in the spotlight of a brand new world. He had never thought of himself as peculiar until now. It was quickly apparent however when he would wander down the paths of their hand-made city, each block placed by their make-shift society that he was in fact very different from the other players, who were for the most part fully human.  
It was hard not to notice his nearly 7’0 tall, thin body like a skyscraper even among his lengthier friends, black and white skin that contrasted his face in half similar to red sand against soft blue water in some kind of oasis, little gravely freckles of whatever color was opposite and an eye of red with the other green. At first he had been insecure about these differences, he had no idea why he looked like he did (if he had it had fled his mind upon him reaching the server’s spawn) and it wasn't until he hissed at the touch of water from L’manberg’s canals that Tubbo, a new acquaintance of his, who seemed to be a bit impulsive and prone to clumse decided with a sure statement that his ebony half must've been some breed of Enderman.

And so the experiments began

It began with little things, the water, Endermen were very adverse to the effects of water, horribly allergic to it even to the point of death, which was startling to think about…. being burned to death with the very thing most creatures needed to survive. Ranboo was snapped out of his thoughts.  
“Well it would make sense wouldn't it?” Tubbo spoke out, the kid was a hybrid as well, but a peaceful mob, it wasn’t like sheep or cows, whichever Tubbo’s small stubby horns came from could do much more than human players could, so it was new to have a hybrid (other than Technoblade) that had advantages from their genetic disposition.   
“What?”  
“Pay attention now, this is too interesting to miss.” He was filling a variety of buckets up with different waters “I doubt it was the composition of the liquid that caused the reaction, Ranboo, have you always been allergic to water?”  
“As much as I could remember yes.”  
“So you don't need to drink then?”  
“Uhh.. no I only really eat, and all when I'm tired, like any other person.” Ranboo twiddled with the talons that he called his fingers, a thin tail low behind him, he fumbled with straightening out his suit a bit.  
“Alright then, I’d like to test it if you’d let me.”  
Anything to make new allies, right? “Alright.” Ranboo stepped forwards, it’s not like he could say no.  
Tubbo had a few things he’d like to test out, he had a few sponges, a few droppers and a few materials of fabric to test out how exactly water affected Ranboo.  
A bit into the testing Ranboo was sat down, a bit warm and dizzy, Tubbo marking down different combinations and outcomes down on a little booklet, perfect, like something he made have archived nearly a year or two back. “Alright, so I do believe we’ve come to a conclusion.”  
“We’re done..?” The two-toned taller one spoke up, pulling down the scuffed sleeves of his suit.  
“Well… all we’ve really learned is that your reaction to water varies, and you can be protected by most fabric barriers, that’ll be good for when the rain comes.”  
“Rain?”  
“Uhh, yeah, it’s water from the sky, Innit?”  
“You have water from the sky here?” That wasnt present in any memories that he had kept from his adolescence.  
“Seems about right, if you wear leather, or metal, you should be protected alright, wool and sponge dont seem to work though, too porous.”  
Ranboo was quiet. Tubbo would continue on about what he had found from sizzling liquid away on Ranboo’s limbs the past hour or two. But Ranboo was more concerned about the boiling liquid that could fleet from above at any moment.

It was a late night when Ranboo actually discovered first hand what rain really was. He was woken from his slumber, in his little warm cottage by the sound of liquid hitting his window, it had startled him awake. He only really found safety in complete and utter silence so when he sat up, Enderchest fled from his pillow, giving a small ‘mrrww’ as she trotted away to find another spot in the room. He looked to the droplets that ran down the glass beside his bed.   
His sight was stuck on that very spot, he couldn't quite wrap his head around it, water fell from the sky, it chose this very night, it made sound and puddles of it on the ground. Ranboo wouldn't call himself a curious soul by far but something about this made him want to see it, even if he could never feel it on his skin without a little ‘psst’ and a buzz in his head. He pulled on a raincoat, one which had been gifted by his friend, Tubbo, it had been a sort of awkward joking present at one point. He tugged on his netherite boots, stepped out onto his porch in the dead of night. The sound of rain hitting stone and wet dirt, the feel of the swaying wooden docks that he lived on which floated just above the ruins of a place he’s never seen.  
He looked up, the little sound of a droplet of water landing on his cheek and evaporating, he winced, stepping back under the little porch awning. Ranboo lowered himself down to the ground, back to the wall of his humble home, he pulled his legs up underneath the yellow raincoat, tail curling around one of his own legs to protect himself from the chill of the night and he watched and he listened.  
It was beautiful, destructive but beautiful. It could kill him but it only took a moment for him to conclude that he loved the rain, he found himself warming up to a lot of the new experiences here like that. Enderchest rubbed up against his knee with a purr and he pulled the little cat up into his chest.  
Water didn't seem as scary after that.


	2. Faint Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo finds a way to keep his thoughts on track with the help of Niki and Tubbo, This is just a little writing for some basic context on the book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Memory Loss

“Ranboo?”  
Ranboo’s head jolted up, they have been zoning out a bit, armor heavy on their thin body. “Oh, uh yeah?”  
Niki was working in her bakery, Ranboo was stood over a counter, zoning out at a loaf of unstirred dough in a bowl. “Are you feeling well?” She seemed concerned, adjusting her apron gently.  
“Uhh, yeah I’m alright..”  
“Do you know what we’re doing?” Niki asked gently, taking the bowl from in front of him to stir it together with a soft paddle.  
Ranboo scanned his surroundings, he didn't remember how he’d gotten here however.  
“It’s alright if you dont.”

There were a lot of conversations that seemed to end like that every time, Ranboo was sick of it, not knowing where he was, what he was doing, sure he didn't mind living life on the hour, being in the present and doing what he felt as he felt but there was something unnerving when he spoke to people who could remember, how would he keep track of things he said to people..? What if they had grudges against him and he didn't know? What if he was rude and forgot to apologize?

“What are you doing?” The End Hybrid spoke up quietly, upon seeing Tubbo using a stick of some kind to write in a book.  
“Eh? Oh, archiving?” The horned kiddo spoke up, looking towards the much taller one   
“Archiving?” Of course Ranboo knew what books were, he’d read a few small fantasy stories that he could remember of.  
“Uhmm, keeping track of history, the ongoings here in L’manberg?”  
‘Keeping track?’  
Ranboo only hummed in response.  
“Would you like to help me?”  
“Oh, uhm, of course,” The tall man took a seat.  
It wasnt even a week later till Tubbo and Niki were knocking on his door with a booklet, wrapped in soft brown paper with a thick, sturdy leather face. A Diary, A Journal, An Archive, something to help him remember.


	3. Bad Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo has a nightmare about his old life before Dream SMP, it triggers something in him that makes him nauseous, he cant quite remember anything too detailed about his adolescence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cw: Vomit/Throwing up (brief)

It was silent, dark, warm. Warm in the comforting way of protection, like a hug, a blanket rather than the traditional form where Ranboo would find his own icy skin hot to the touch by the sun, white half of his face lit with a magenta glow. It was comforting, he felt like he was falling, his brain was all fuzzy and he felt small, capable of everything he needed and provided for.   
He was so very small, Ranboo felt hands, taloned ones like his own on his shoulders, he looked up at a tall, blurry dark figure in front of him, 2 color shifting eyes meeting his own, he could hear nothing but the avoidance of sound, the creature’s mouth was moving, sharp canines peaked from the mob’s jaw, just like his own. Ranboo’s heart quickened, they didn't move though, they just stared up into that soft-featured face, trying to read lips. Then it was dark again.  
She was warning him, she was scared and hushed with her voice, she kneeled down to the child’s height, bringing an ebony hand up to thumb the kid’s cheek before leaning in and hugging the hybrid child tightly.  
He was falling again, he felt like all of this was from a blurry window, 3rd person, he felt numb, he couldn't connect to the touch on his cheek. Ranboo opened his mouth but nothing came out.  
*Play Kristofferson’s theme from Fantastic Mr. Fox now if you like*  
Ranboo was a bit older now, he felt pubescent, he was traveling the islands, looking for something, he found his feet carrying himself along the expanse of a white bridge, out into the deep void, he skipped, foot after another, he must've been leaving home, every child must flee the nest at one point, wasnt that right? It was gentle, a soft pace, he could remember mountains of end stone, speaking to new mobs everywhere, finding homes to stay at. He stopped. It was tense now, a one-block path, the sight of the island farthest from him in the distance, thousands of blocks away, a destination, a new place. He stopped for a moment, feeling unease in his chest before he broke off into a faster pace, running, a shadow in the sky of black, his feet planted on the island new island, huge black pillars spotting this one, a shadow from above, he looked up to meet an ebony blanket against a black sky.  
He remembered this odd substance, a hard, grey and black rock, a void like any other but this one was bluer, and more solid, not just straight darkness, it was different.  
Ranboo jolted himself up in bed with a stalled breath. He was hot, it was dark but he didn't need light to see, he looked about, feeling like he was trapped, where was he? Why was he here? He threw open his window, doubling over it and spewing his stomach out onto the soil far below. He coughed up whatever contents he had ‘you’re in the smp’ ‘you’re safe’ ‘this is your home.’  
He wiped his mouth, falling back down onto the bed with the taste of acid on his tongue in a numb, dry and cold state, he felt clammy, even if he couldn't physically sweat like the others. Ranboo couldn't sleep again after that night, he scrambled for his book, scribbling figures and details about it, as it left his mind wandering, he was incredibly confused, of course it only took about a day or two for him to forget the nightmare. Only midnight scribbles and the words “I have a mom” written hastily to remind him of this buried history.


	4. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ranboo witnesses L'manburg's end and in a fit of flashbacks, dissociation and betrayal his morals line up and he finally realizes that government is not all it's been made out to be. He is alone.
> 
> CW for mention of possible abuse, dissociative anxiety, description of explosions/bombs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! Sorry It's bene a week since I've uploaded!  
> CW for mention of possible abuse, dissociative anxiety, description of explosions/bombs

It was all dead. Ranboo found himself in his panic room, he thinks maybe the moment everything went downhill was when he had decided to get too involved. His home was to be blown to smithereens in just a few hours, he was curled on the hard obsidian floor, he had betrayed everyone. They all knew and he had nobody’s trust. 

“I have your Journal right here Ranboo. You helped me burn down the community house. You know you did.”  
“I..” He couldnt even defend himself.

It hadn’t been till he was being stared down by everyone, in the spotlight, being ripped into with yells of his betrayal that he was hit hard with his own realization. “I’m friends with everyone, Phil and Techno are my friends too!” he snapped. Before now he could’ve never imagined screaming at the woman’s face, they were essentially siblings after all with how close they had gotten during his first months on the SMP.  
“You betrayed everyone! You helped Techno, The blade.”  
“Does L’manburg mean nothing to you?!”  
“We thought we could trust him.”  
“It’s just a drug van!” Was his response. He couldn’t handle the attention and before he knew it his jaw unhinged, spitting out enderman sounds between yells and rants, the eyes on him, he couldn’t take them all. His stress boiled over “It’s a stupid fucking drug van. I choose people, Niki! Not sides!” Technoblade was a person just as much as he was. 

This is what the government does? Who knew that a shotty van and a group of people who felt attached to a fake organization could cause so much damage. He had watched Tommy and Tubbo’s relationship fall apart, best friends, blood brothers even, betray each other, people go against their own morals and witnessed Tommy break down at night for weeks in his own arms. Ranboo had lost faith. This was the effect of gathering, of creating and picking sides, dictating right and wrong.

“Tommy, are you crying?”  
“I can’t go on like this”  
“Don’t say that..”

“What happened to your face?” Tommy had been bruised and busted up.  
“I fell.”  
“Did he do that to you?”  
“Dream is my friend..”

What were the benefits? Pain, distrust, bad motives, selfishness? All it caused was a need for self-preservation, a hunger for gain or greed for power and suspicion among everyone. Ranboo dragged himself up off the ebony rock floor, his knees and elbows scraped from when he had thrown himself back on the hard surface in dissociative panic. The disc came to an end, he rubbed his eyes, they were dry and itchy, his chest was tight, he needed to save his pets and gather his items before they were all blown to bits. 

Rambo’s tie was loose around his neck, he looked like a basket case, gathering his things into his inventory, he picked up Enderchest and the she-cat’s kitten, Enderpearl. He held them close, if anyone should have a good life it had to be them and he would give it to them. Ranboo made his way slowly but surely back to the panic room. 

Ranboo watched the L’manburg tree burn to dust among rubble, a concave pit where his home and everyone else’s used to be. It was gone forever, Ranboo felt a rush of euphoria. It was finally done, it would never comes back, he felt almost free. Ranboo wiped thick powder from his cheek, he was coating in gunpowder and dust. More tnt fell from above, blowing his past home down to the bedrock. He looked at Niki, they made eye contact, Ranboo looked away quickly, pulling himself up and over sharp, broken stone until he was out of the blast zone once again, he had tried to save it, he didn’t know why.  
Ranboo’s eyes shifted up as he stood upon the ruins of a country that had thrived many, many years previous, the sight of The Blade, a piglin-hybrid on the horizon. He hadn’t spoken to Technoblade much, more to Philza. Ranboo wondered if Technoblade, the only other hostile mob hybrid on this server had any idea what it was like to be just like him.

"Im a person too Tommy."


End file.
